Vampire in a hedgehog's life 2
by kittenrocs
Summary: it is the sequal to my first story Vampire in a hedgehog's life after Amy kills Sonic how can she face Shadow SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One!!!!!!!!!!!**

Amy smiled weakly at Sonic's dead body she felt like barfing, Shadow appeared beside her and smirked "Ah Amy you are such a great killer" he placed a finger under her chin 'HA you really are able of so much evil" he chuckled.

"No I will not kill any more of my friends" she snarled gold eyes flashing angrily, Shadow smiled at her "You really will be a great member of our coven".

"Who said I would join your coven" Shadow glared at her "I will start a coven all my own" she smiled her now pearl hair glistened in the moonlight "face it Shadow, Sonic will wake up soon and be a full fledge vampire" She grinned at him.

"Then it will be over for you and your stupid coven" she snarled, Shadow smirked at her "If that is your wish Rose".

"Don't call me that you feral" she spat, "well good luck then my vampire honey" he said before flying away.

"IM NOT YOU HONEY" she yowled after him but he was long gone, "oh shit Sonic" Amy reminded herself as she walked out of the room.

She saw Sonic laying on the floor his body quivering, Amy placed his head in her lap "Its all gonna be ok Sonic just hold on" she whispered to him in her sweet voice.

"Amy?" Sonic whispered before he slipped back into unconsciousness, "Oh Sonic I pray for you" she said softly.

6 Days Later

Sonic woke up slowly "Woah where am I?" he asked as he raised his head off of his pillow "Oh Sonic you survived!" Amy cheered.

"Amy?" he asked "What has happened to me?" he asked as he felt a burning sensation run through his throat.

"Hush my darling ill help you" she whispered, Amy poured a cup of warm blood down Sonic's throat.

"That tasted so delicious what was it?" Sonic asked, "It was blood" Amy replied solemnly.

"BLOOD!?" Sonic gasped, 'Sonic you're a vampire now so get used to it, don't worry ill help you learn everything you need to know" she exclaimed.

Sonic smiled "Why are you helping me?" he asked, "Because Sonic you and I are a start of a rebellion a coven who will fight against Shadow" she growled.

"So I will fight with you and OUR newborns?" he asked, "Yes" Amy said as she smiled at him.

"With you at my side Sonic there is no way we could lose!"

**Kat**: Amy you're so wrong about Sonic he couldn't even beat me

**Sonic**: YEAH!

**Kat**: YEAH!

**Kat punches out Sonic**

**Kat**: hahaha told you so

**Amy**: serves you right for messin with the author

**Sonic groans**: well read on


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shadow's P.O.V

I was happy that Amy was a vampire now but I know that her little coven of new borns would be no match for my coven.

A red hedgehog in a short black top and army jeans ran up to me pony tail of long quills bobbing behind her "How was your day Shadow?" she asked smiling.

I smiled at my younger sister "There is one word Flare SHIT" I hissed she looked at me sadly.

"Dark where are mom and dad?" I asked my sister's mate "meeting room" he replied in a husky voice.

"This time there will be no stopping us and no hope at all for that young vampire" I snarled under my breath.

"Darso Amy is leading a pack of new borns out to hunt us what should we do" I asked anxiously, Darso laughed "Her lead a pack of new borns into battle HA it is her death wish" he chuckled.

"Oh Shadow don't be such a worrywart this girl is barley a new born herself she has no chance of harming us" Deilia cooed.

"Yeah stupid new born" Shade hissed "She is so very stupid to try harming us", She giggled.

'Shade you don't know what she is capable of and she is already resembling her new born army" I snarled.

"HA but still she is not even nearly as strong as us" Dusk laughed as he put his arm over Shade's shoulder, Shade nuzzled into him.

"But still I think we should be on alert" I insisted "If it will stop you worrying we will keep an eye on it ok?" Deilia exclaimed.

"Thanks Deilia" I said gratefully". "I just hope it won't be too late" I whispered.

**Kat**: sorry for short chap I hope the next one will be longer

**Amy**: and it will be so much more fun when me and sonic…..

**Kat covers Amy's mouth**

**Both**: PLZ READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^


End file.
